


Endure, and Fight On

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Original Percival Graves, Rape Recovery, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fresh off the boat, Newt ends up in Gnarlak's bar, doing whatever it takes to keep creatures safe. Alerted by an ex-auror, Percival goes to rescue him, and finds scars it may take a lifetime to heal.





	1. Chapter 1

Percival rubbed his forehead, staring at the paperwork on his desk. It had managed to fight with itself earlier, and that meant there were now scraps of paper across the room, with very little hint of what was attached to which piece of information. He had done his best to use several restorative charms, but as of now the paperwork was stubbornly resisting his best efforts. He tried his best not to feel angry at being bested by paperwork, only too aware of how much it would amuse Seraphina should she learn of his defeat. But it wasn't easy when he got the feeling the forms were managing to be smug. 

He turned to another scrap of paper trying to work out where it belonged, as his headache grew in intensity. He wondered if anyone would notice if he set his desk on fire, then decided it probably wasn't worth the risk, at least not yet. That was an emergency backup plan, for if his day got any worse.

Just as he was considering that, a knock sounded at the door. He opened the door with a flick of his fingers, and was shocked to see Tina Goldstein there. Goldstein had been demoted from her previous job as a MACUSA auror. The girl had raw talent and passion, but she couldn't maintain secrecy and blundered head first into matters which didn't concern her. She had a kind heart, but that was what had led people to their deaths in his childhood stories and he could see it doing the same now.  
"Goldstein, the wand permit office is several floors down," he reminded, his voice firm. Tina would be an excellent auror one day, but not yet, not until she learned to control herself. He was hoping the temporary stint in the wand permit office would do her good. She had been getting mostly good reports, aside from her habit of wandering away to spy on the Second Salemers. But she wasn't meant to be at his door.

"I know Mister Graves," she answered, twisting the fabric of her shirt in her fingers. "And I should be there sir, but I have to talk to you about something sir."  
"We have proper forms for reports Goldstein," Percival reminded her, already planning on listening if she insisted. If she backed down now, it would show she either lacked confidence or the ability to rank threats. But she stood firm.  
"I don't want to wait for the reports sir. I'm bringing this to you."  
He let her wait for one more second, then nodded and waved his hand.  
"Go on then."

"It's about an old informer of mine," Tina began. "His name is Gnarlak-"  
"Proprietor of the Blind Pig, I know." Percival agreed, waving a chair over so that Tina could sit. She did so, continuing to fidget, but now she met his eyes. Whatever it was that was bothering her, he could tell it was serious.  
"He used to give me information sir, and we'd turn a blind eye to the occassional misdemeanour. When I left..." She trailed off for a moment, then shook her head and focused. "When I left, I passed him on to Fontaine, but Fontaine didn't get along with him. I heard nothing until last night sir...."

Percival waited, his silence a prompt for her to continue. She swallowed, squirming a little before she continued.  
"I was talking to a young man whose permit had lapsed, and well..." Her voice shook for a moment, before she managed to construct what she wanted to say. "It turns out he thought that Abernathy was flirting with him."

Abernathy was happily married to one of the obliviators, and wouldn't be very keen on anyone assuming he would cheat. His husband was devoted, and Abernathy's desk was covered with photographs of the man.  
"And?" Percival prompted, trying to tie together the information about Gnarlak and about Abernathy.  
"And it turns out someone else thought he was gay sir. He didn't take kindly to it, yelled at Abernathy, and snapped out something about Gnarlak's boy."  
"Gnarlak?" Percival arched an eyebrow. He did hope that Tina wasn't starting to dive into gossip as deeply as her sister did.

"Seems sir, that he's got a pretty British pureblood wizard that he's offering out to anyone who he wants to impress." She squirmed a little, looking at him nervously. "I just thought you should know that sir."

Percival frowned. It would have been easy to ignore, but it was obviously bothering Tina, and she had good instincts. He didn't want to miss something that was important, and if she had brought it to him, she clearly thought that it mattered. He smiled at her.  
"Don't worry Goldstein, I'll sort this out. You did the right thing by bringing it to me." 

She glanced up at him and nodded awkwardly.   
"Thank you sir."  
"I hope that your work in the Wand Permit Office is going well."  
"It is, thank you," Tina murmured. She didn't look at him, but she was polite enough, and Percival hoped that at some point in the future she would be able to return to the auror department. He watched until she reached the elevator, before turning his attention to the paperwork. He had a note from Theseus, which had survived the earlier fight. Theseus wanted his advice on interviewing Grindelwald. He could reply to that first of all, before he turned his attention to whatever Tina had dropped on his desk. He didn't know what Tina had discovered, but even if it was something serious he couldn't do anything until that evening.

He considered the fact it was quite likely that he was going to walk into the Blind Pig, get glared at by all the patrons, and have a young and bored pureblood dropped into his lap. Tina was always one to find cases when there wasn't anything. But at the same time, he could tell that she needed him to investigate it. A brief humiliation would be worth it if it meant that it would put Tina's mind at rest.

He got through the rest of the day, working hard, and managing to reply to Theseus's letter, reassuring him that there had been no sign of his little brother, and that if he saw him he would let him know. 

That evening, he went home, changing from his smart work clothes into a slightly scruffier suit. A minute later, he realised that he was going to be recognised. Every person that frequented that bar was a problem, with a criminal record. There was a fair chance he might get attacked for trying this, so he put back on his coat and official clothes, and placed an emergency portkey into his pocket. It would activate and bring him home if disaster struck. This was a necessity, and he could only hope he didn't have to use it.

Percival walked along the street, his wand hidden up his sleeve. He was ready to attack if he had to, but he was used to passing through unnoticed. He found the steps down to the cellar, where the poster was this week. It would move around sometimes, trying to stop MACUSA from finding it, but it never posed a real challenge to track down. He walked down, smiling at the poster, and pushing open the door.

The room fell silent as he walked in. Everyone was staring at him, but he was used to that. There were bars that the aurors would go to after work, but this wasn't one of them, wasn't somewhere they were welcome. He headed to the bar, ordering a drink, and looking around for any wizards that looked out of place. There was no one there, and he stood a little straighter as a door opened, and Gnarlak sauntered out towards him.  
"MACUSA..." he greeted Graves with a smirk. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting a drink, same as anyone else," Graves replied, gesturing to the glass in his hand. "You can tell this isn't a raid. If it was, I'd have company and you'd already be in handcuffs."  
"I hear you and Miss Goldstein had a bit of a disagreement, and now I've got more of your men sniffing round here," Gnarlak muttered, lighting his cigar with a sneer. "Perhaps you'd be willing to keep them away."

"Depends on what you're offering," Graves answered. "I believe that Goldstein got information, I wonder what else you have on hand..."  
Gnarlak smirked a little.  
"Oh, I've got quite a treat for you if you want, and you drink for free. You see, I got a new employee, and you're more than welcome to spend some time with him if you want," He clicked his misshapen fingers together, and a figure moved from the far wall. From a distance, magic clung to him, giving the appearance of a dark robe, but as he approached it dropped away, revealing pale skin marred with scars. His front was peppered with faint wounds. He dropped to his knees, crawling the rest of the distance. Deep scrapes covered his back, and what looked like a burn spread down one arm. 

Graves stared, hypnotised. The man was slender, a few years younger than him. He stopped in front of Graves, and looked up. The first thing Graves noticed was the faint line across his nose, interrupting a peppering of freckles. A moment later, Graves realised that the eyes staring up at him were the same unusual shade as Theseus's.

Mistaking his silence for approval, Gnarlak chuckled.   
"I haven't had any complaints, and he won't be any trouble. You can have a private room or-" Gnarlak gestured with one hand. "The floor is yours."

Graves took a deep breath, reaching out with one hand to cup the man's face, his thumb brushing against his cheek. He could see faint bruising there, nothing serious, but the entire situation - he could see now, why Goldstein had asked him to investigate.  
"A private room," Graves answered, keeping his voice level. "Unlike your boy, I'm not here to put on a show."


	2. Chapter 2

_Three weeks earlier:_  
Newt was technically a virgin when he left Hogwarts. That had changed fairly quickly when he realised that he had something that men would want, that could be traded for creatures or for his own survival. He'd relied on his body to save his life, and that of his creatures, more than he could count.

This was nothing different. He told himself that. The other times had been one-time only deals, and this wasn't, but that didn't change things. He was keeping his creatures safe.

He stared at the contract, reading it over once more. He could see no flaws in it, no way that Gnarlak would be able to double cross him or hurt his creatures as long as he did what he wanted. A slight fear gnawed at him, but he picked up the pen to sign without hesitating a moment longer.

Gnarlak nodded, and placed Newt's suitcase on the table. Newt's pulse smoothed a little to see it, and he reached out to run his hand across the leather, to reassure himself that it was real.  
"We've got two hours before we open for the night," the goblin informed him casually. "You can go check on your pets, as long as you're back in time."   
Newt nodded, opening the case on the table and jumping down the ladder, wanting to check that the creatures were unharmed.

***

Gnarlak stared down at the contract on the table, taking another puff from his cigar. He could barely believe the day that he was having. Scamander had waltzed into his club fresh off the boat, carrying a suitcase full of illegal animals. If MACUSA had got their hands on it, the first thing they'd have done was issue a lot of Kedavras, and then sort through the bodies to see what they could charge him with. 

Really, Scamander was lucky he'd run into Gnarlak. A pretty young man like him was the kind to find trouble, wherever he went. Those creatures were a big weakness to have on show to the world. Even more so when you went about asking where certain things could be found - if MACUSA had heard, he'd get arrested for that as well. Really, their little arrangement was keeping Scamander from MACUSA's Death Jacuzzi, so hopefully the Brit would be grateful.

The fact that he was pureblood, slight, and passably pretty for a human certainly didn't harm matters, but taking him in was more an act of kindness on Gnarlak's part than anything else. He checked the magic he had applied to the case. If it was removed from the bar, it would incinerate itself. If anything other than Scamander tried to leave it, he would be notified. He reached to his belt, running his fingers across Scamander's wand. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement.

***

Newt was unsurprised to be greeted by a demiguise moving at high speed. He wrapped his arms around Dougal, burrowing his face into the soft strands of snowy fur.  
"Hey... Hey, it’s alright boy, easy..." he tried to soothe, only for Dougal to start chittering at him, accompanying his words with slight tugs to Newt's hair.  
"Hey..." Newt muttered, batting the demiguise's hands from his head and then embracing him. "What's got into you Dougal? I expect better..." He shifted so that Dougal could wrap around his shoulders, clinging to his back, and began to prepare food before he'd check on the rest of the creatures. "Honestly Dougal, I took a risk and it paid off, there's really no need to take that tone with me."

Not having a wand was bound to make the feeding more difficult, but he'd make do. He always did. Dougal continued to chitter away at him grouchily as he checked on all the creatures. Luckily the case wasn't as crowded as it sometimes was - the herd of mooncalves were there, the obscurus, the runespoors, a handful of creatures in the water enclosure, some bowtruckles, his nundu, some unhatched occamy, Dougal, Frank and - Newt caught the niffler as it made for the ladder.  
"I need you to stay in here Niff. I know you like exploring, and I know I always threaten to make you into a hat if you get into trouble, but if they get you, they really will make you into a hat. So you have to stay here for now."

The niffler turned away, so Newt manouvered it so it was looking him in the eye.  
"Niff, I mean it this time."  
There was a moment's hesitation, before the niffler nodded.  
"Good, okay, thank you." Newt placed the niffler back in its nest, and tried to remove Dougal. This proved to be a challenge, as the demiguise continued to lecture him.

"Go and make yourself useful, and hide the occamy eggs for me," Newt ordered. Reluctantly Dougal dropped down and went to do that, leaving Newt alone. Newt took a couple of slow deep breaths, reminding himself that he was alright, this was the arrangement he had agreed to, and that he only had about an hour and a half to make sure everyone was fed. Then, with a deep breath, he got to work.

***

Newt felt nausea creeping through him as he clambered back up from the case, with five minutes to go before his deadline. His finger was bleeding slightly from where Pickett had nipped him in protest at being left in the case. It was a tiny wound, one that would have been healed with magic in a heartbeat, but magic wasn't an option right now, so he wiped the blood off on the side of his trousers, closing the case as Gnarlak walked in.

"Lookin' a little pale there Scamander, you ain't having second thoughts are you?"  
"No... no, I'm not," Newt answered, wrapping his arms around himself. Gnarlak stepped closer, and he shrunk back from him, his heart racing. He tried to remain calm. Panicking would only make this far more difficult, and really he'd got himself into enough of a mess as it was, he didn't want to make it worse.

"Smart move kid," Gnarlak answered. "You get undressed now."  
Newt fumbled with his clothes. He'd been managing buttons and ties fine for years, even without the use of magic, but his fingers felt dulled somehow. Eventually, he managed to undress, standing naked, his clothes folded in a pile in front of him. He told himself that being naked was natural, that he shouldn't be particularly embarrassed by being seen naked - no more than he was by being seen at all. He could feel a crimson blush spreading across his shoulders. He waited to be given something else to wear, fidgeting where he stood.  
"Don't know what you're waiting there for Scamander, there's work to be done. I got a nice easy one for you to start with. Important guy too. Senator Wilkinson, descendant of the third President of MACUSA - you purebloods always seem to care about your pedigree. Now, you're going to go out there and give him what he wants, and you're gonna keep your mouth shut unless he wants use of it, you hear me?"  
Newt nodded, not sure he was meant to speak. Gnarlak nodded his approval, and pointed his finger to the door. Newt took a deep breath.  
"How am I going to know which one is Senator Wilkinson? Sir?" 

Gnarlak paused for a moment, pulling a cigar from his pocket, lighting it with a click of his fingers, and smirking.  
"And here I was thinkin' you were meant to be a clever one. You'll know him when you see him, he's up at a table by the front."  
Newt nodded, hunching in on himself a little as he walked out.

He could feel eyes on him. Everyone was looking his way. Someone whistled, and he felt his blush grow. He had felt uncomfortable in the bar earlier in the evening, before Gnarlak had taken him aside and they had made an arrangement. Now he was almost frozen with fear, but he made himself advance. Senator Wilkinson was easy enough to spot - a middle aged man in a suit, smoking and laughing with a couple of other wizards. As Newt approached he paused, looking him up and down.  
"So you're Gnarlak's new English whore?"   
Newt didn't react, focusing on breathing. Stopping breathing could mean he lost consciousness, which might forfeit the deal he had with Gnarlak. He couldn't risk it.

The Senator laughed, taking another gulp of his firewhiskey and gesturing to his lap.  
"Take a seat..."   
Newt obeyed, tensing as Gnarlak approached the table. The senator's hand ran up Newt's thigh, squeezing slightly at his limp cock. Newt tensed.  
"Have you come to stare?" the senator asked with a smirk, and Newt squirmed as the senator's wand tip brushed against his entrance, a quick spell preparing him.  
"Want to know if he's worth the investment," Gnarlak answered.   
"We'll see. Face is pretty enough; cock is... well…" The senator flicked his fingers and a burst of magic brushed Newt's prostate, leaving him shuddering and half-bent over. Laughter echoed around the basement, and Newt tried not to hear what else was said. He thought of other happier things, until a sharp pinch to his earlobe brought him back to reality.  
"I said I want you to ride me while me and Gnarlak talk, you hear me?" the senator hissed, and Newt nodded quickly, realising that the other man's length was rubbing against his bare ass.

"Face me," the senator ordered, and Newt managed to kneel above him, biting his lip to try and stay quiet. He could feel the head of the senator's cock pressing against him, strong hands gripping his hips and guiding him down.  
Newt knew how to do this. He'd seen enough creatures mating in his time to know how to get into a rhythm, and the senator seemed willing to assist in this at least, setting a fast pace, a snap of his fingers sending infrequent bursts of pleasure through Newt. Newt tried to keep up the rhythm, trying to focus on the conversation happening immediately above him rather than the mutters that happened elsewhere in the bar.

When the senator came, Newt hoped his work would be over for the night. He rested his head on the man's shoulder, panting to try and calm himself, and whimpered as the man started to snap his fingers rapidly. He came over the man's shirt with a gasp.  
"How was he?" Gnarlak asked, as the Senator moved Newt's head down, making him lick up the mess he had made. Newt cleaned his shirt as best as he could, hoping he would pass the test.  
"Acceptable. If I can see him again I'll do what I can with the Idaho deal, no promises though..." The senator signalled for Newt to get up, and to kneel at his feet, before feeding his cock into Newt's mouth. "You said I get him for three hours right?"  
"I'll let you get on. There's a private room if you want it."

Newt hissed as magic wrapped around his ankles, spreading them apart and forcing him to bend so that his ass was on display, the senator's climax dripping across his skin.  
"I think people quite liked the show,” the senator answered, fingers threading through Newt's hair. Newt could feel tears on his cheeks, and tried to shift a little so it was easier to breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

Newt shivered in the water that poured from a miniature waterfall in the nundu's enclosure, the large beast watching over him as he cleaned. Newt knew from past experience that she wouldn't approve of his attempt, and would lick his hair the second he stepped from the spray. He couldn't seem to stop himself from shaking, which actually bordered on the embarrassing. He was here because he had agreed to Gnarlak's terms, not because he was a prisoner. He could leave at any moment if he wanted to. There was no reason for him to be this distressed by it all. Gnarlak was a businessman, he was motivated by profit. In the past two days he had never made any attempt to use Newt, or touch him. Clients weren't allowed to damage Newt's pretty face, and if he got good reports he'd be allowed to sleep among his creatures. Things could be worse. Newt knew that. 

After work the previous night he had been unable to sleep, wishing that Theseus would appear, and whisk him away, but he berated himself for having such thoughts. His brother wouldn't approve of the situation he had got himself into, and anyway it would only worry him to know what had happened. No, Newt would have to deal with this alone. It was alright, he had his creatures. They were the reason he was doing this, and they were worth anything he had to endure.

He stepped from the waterfall's spray, letting the nundu move closer to nuzzle his side. He crouched down so that she could lick his face, despite the roughness of her tongue. He wasn't sure it was actually getting him tidier. If anything it was probably making his hair worse, but at least the nundu seemed to be happy to help him. He embraced her, pressing his face against the soft venom sack at her throat.  
"Thank you girl," he murmured, clambering to his feet again and going to put on his clothes. Just because he wasn't allowed to wear clothes on shift, it didn't mean that he wouldn't wear them now. Nakedness was natural, but it wasn't something that was comfortable for him. He was going to have to go up the ladder in a few minutes. He was shaking again now. Pickett glared at him, poking thin fingers into the side of his face.

Newt tried to convince the bowtruckle to rest on his hand.  
"Easy, I promise I'm not going to disappear, I'll be back with you soon, promise."  
Pickett crossed his arms, his small, beady eyes glaring up at him furiously. Newt swallowed nervously, whimpering a little. Dougal's arms wrapped around his legs, and Newt fought back tears. He wasn't going to cry. He took a deep breath, and looked around.  
"Let's check on the occamy hatchlings," he instructed, stumbling along to check on the youngest residents of the case. They were all doing well, growing into what was a comfortable size for their enclosure. He took another breath when he heard a knock on the lid of the case, holding Pickett out to Dougal as the bowtruckle tried to cling to him.

Clambering back out of the case was a struggle - not physically, but the case was calling to him. It was his sanctuary, and he wanted to stay there for just a few more minutes. 

Gnarlak raised an eyebrow when he saw him.   
"You were taking your time in there Scamander. You gonna need me to tell you earlier in future when to get out?"  
"No sir," Newt mumbled, ducking his head. "I'll be quicker next time." He was shaking again. He realised it with something approaching curiosity. He'd been keeping notes of everything that had happened, and now he hoped to remember this shaking. It was completely irrational. He took a few deep breaths.

Gnarlak snorted slightly, but he called over a bottle of whisky, pouring a large measure into a glass before holding it out to Newt. Newt took it and drank it in a gulp, hoping the alcohol would work its own unique magic and calm him. He put the glass down, trying to quell the tremors.  
"Who am I serving tonight sir?" Newt asked, focusing on gazing on the wall. It was easier to look ahead than look at Gnarlak. He could see some mould in the cracks.

Some of it looked almost like a bundimun.

"I've got some friends who're in the moonshine business, getting No-Majs drunk. You're going to let them fuck you."  
"Them?" Newt murmured, fear giving him a sudden boldness. He had heard Gnarlak mention before that he had a friend who traded in creature parts visiting tonight, and instead Newt was expected to serve some people who got muggles drunk. Newt didn't care in the least about laws that didn't help anyone. If muggles wanted to get drunk, that was their own business.

Gnarlak snorted.  
"You tellin' me that you got into this arrangement, and you haven't ever been with more than one guy before?"  
Newt stayed silent, not wanting to answer his question. It was easier not to explain. If he answered, then he'd only give Gnarlak more to hold over him.  
"You know what Scamander?" Gnarlak snarled. "My friends are happy to wait until later on, you know? You're gonna learn your lesson first this evening. You can get up any point, but you do that and you're not goin' into your case for the next week."

Newt stayed silent, as Gnarlak half-marched, half-dragged him to the bar, throwing him down in front of the bar. He curled up at the impact, the tremors threatening to return. He kept his head down, staying near the floor. He couldn't risk standing up and Gnarlak thinking he was refusing.  
"I don't want any of my friends to have some reason to complain later," he told Newt. "So you're getting off easy."

Newt stayed where he was put, waiting for an order. When Gnarlak spoke, it wasn't to him.  
"Anyone here's welcome to fuck my boy's mouth for fifty cents. He's gonna stay here on his knees for you for the next three hours."

For a few moments, the bar was still. Then one of the nearer wizards got to his feet.  
"Open," he ordered, and Newt obeyed. He couldn't not go to the case for a week. The creatures needed him. The man gripped his hair, pulling him forwards, shoving his cock forwards into Newt's throat. Newt gagged slightly at the intrusion, but didn't pull away as the man began to pound into his throat. He could see others stepping forwards, their hands already slipping down the front of their trousers, and prayed for the strength to let this happen.

***

Newt was barely conscious when Gnarlak's hand rested on his shoulder, guiding him back to his feet. For a moment, Newt fought to keep his place on the floor, knowing it was important, that he wasn't allowed to stand. A sharp twist to his ear brought him back to reality. He was aware that his front was covered in seed that had escaped his mouth. He'd lost count, men shoving into his mouth. His jaw ached, and he knew that his hair and face were covered in filth.  
"Get cleaned up, my friends want you in ten minutes." Gnarlak paused, looking at the coins gathered by Newt's knees. "Thirteen dollars, not bad. You fight again, we'll see how much you make in a day."

Newt didn't answer. He didn't think he even could speak, his throat and jaw ached. He was dizzy. The room around him was spinning.

He went to wash, not looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't want to see what had happened to him. He'd made a mess of it. Gnarlak had just shown him that the work he'd done so far had been the easy bit. If he didn't play along, things were going to get a lot worse. He cleaned his face quickly, washed himself, and made his way back out to the bar, his gaze down at the floor. He didn't want to see if anyone was looking at him.

Gnarlak gripped his wrist with his bony fingers, pulling him over to a group of five wizards, who were all staring at him hungrily. One of them, standing at the back, seemed tall even when sitting. Newt took a few shaky breaths, ignoring the pain that shot through his jaw. One of them beckoned, leading Newt from the main room to one of the private chambers. Newt felt absurdly grateful for the privacy as he was surrounded, the man who was in charge guiding him to his hands and knees. He cringed as the first man forced his way into him, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. Another pushed against his mouth, and Newt managed to take the man's cock in his throat. He whimpered in pain, trying to swallow him down. The man at his back was pounding faster now, and Newt feared he might be bleeding. If he wasn't already, he would be by the time it was finished. 

The man climaxed, filling Newt, and he pulled away, pressing his fingers in and then tugging them out. He walked around, swapping places with the one who had been fucking his throat. That man took up their place at his ass, as his first assailant shoved his fingers into Newt's mouth. After he was finished, another started to pound him. He could feel the mess slipping down his thighs now, tears escaping. His head was pulled back, another man blowing his load across Newt's face. Newt tried to pull away, but got nowhere. The fifth man, the one he had initially noticed was tall, but now seemed likely to be a half-giant, grabbed Newt by the shoulders, and slammed him into the wall, before pressing into him. Newt screamed, arching his spine in pain, sure that the man's cock wasn't going to fit.  
"Keep still pretty," the man hissed, and started to rock his hips. The angle was awkward for Newt, forcing him to balance on his tiptoes in an attempt not to be split in two by the cock penetrating him. Newt could feel him pressing deeper with every movement, and he sobbed in pain, before the man's entire cock was finally sheathed within him. He tried to catch his breath, and as he did so the man behind him began to move. Each movement made him cry out, his fingernails scrabbling on the wall in an attempt to keep his balance. He lost track of time, the room fading to the pain lancing through him. When the man came, Newt was released from his grasp, slipping down the wall to end up crumpled, his face to the wall as semen flooded from him. That was five, he told himself softly. He'd survived it.

One of the earlier man grabbed him, manoeuvring him with magic into a more accessible position, and then pressed in.  
"Oh he loosened up nice," he groaned. "Hey, Cameron, come here, I wanna try something."  
Newt was almost floating on the pain when he felt a second cock press inside of him. He was aware only in fragments, as the men rutted into him.

When they were done, he was left alone on the floor of the private room, in a pool of seed and blood. He tried to control his breathing, feeling panic seizing at his throat the way it had done in school, when some of the other boys had given him a potion to try, when they'd told him what had happened, when Leta had smiled and told him-

He was yanked from the memory by Gnarlak walking into the room. A click of the goblin's fingers cleaned him.  
"Go take a shower. You got food waiting by the case." Gnarlak told him. "And get out on time next time, you hear me?"  
"Yes sir," Newt murmured, a little startled by how much speaking hurt. He stumbled to his feet, but the ground seemed unsteady beneath him. Giving up, he crouched down on his hands and knees, and crawled from the room. Finding a plate of sandwiches by the case, he grabbed it and scrambled down, needing to be safe. He collapsed as soon as he reached the bottom of the ladder, barely aware of Dougal pulling him into the main expanse of the case.

He woke to find all of the creatures surrounding him, the nundu nestled at his side, Frank resting a wing across him, and the mooncalves encircling him the way that they protected an injured infant of their own. He started to sob. For now, his notes would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Whenever he was in the case, Newt found that Dougal stuck to his side. He was sat up on the desk now, watching as Newt worked on his notes. Newt was standing at his desk, flicking through the pages he had filled since he had arrived at America, a couple of tarnished coins by his hand - a donation from the niffler, who had seemed quite subdued over the past three weeks.

He checked his calculation of the date. Assuming his notes were all accurate, he was on the twenty first day of his and Gnarlak's indefinite arrangement. Checking his records, he saw over fifty different times he had been called upon, not including the time Gnarlak had let anyone who wanted - He shook his head, forcing that thought away. He had a vague idea of who Gnarlak considered important, who was a regular, and who was there only occasionally. Knowing things like that would help him. He put his notebook aside as another wave of nausea rushed through him.

He thought of school. Of the older boys that he had trusted who had invited him to try their potions, who had lied to him about what they had done with his body when he'd been lying in a drugged sleep. He thought of Leta-

Pickett's slender fingers dug into Newt's face, and he yelped slightly, turning to look at the bowtruckle who met his gaze unapologetically.  
"Thanks," Newt muttered, rubbing his face. The notes from the US were of little use right now, so they didn't matter. He was halfway through redrafting his dragons chapter. He grabbed a quill, and started to work on his introduction, trying to decide how much emphasis to put on muggle representations of dragons.

A knock at the case lid made him jump. Ten minute warning. He couldn't risk being late. At the noise, the protective bubble of productivity he had built around himself faded, and he came back to reality with a thump. His hands shook, smudging the ink, and without his wand he couldn't clean the page. He wiped his hands as clean as he could on a nearby rag, and embraced Dougal.  
"He hasn't said anything bad will happen tonight," he reassured the demiguise, the words not as soothing for either of them as he would have liked. "I'll see you soon. Keep an eye on the runespoor for me, Lester is getting quite aggressive to Michael and Richard."

Dougal scurried off, taking Pickett with him. Newt clambered up, hoping his ink stained hands wouldn't be noticed. Gnarlak raised an eyebrow, but pointed to an apple sitting on a plate. Newt grabbed it, beginning to devour it.  
"Sir?"  
"What," Gnarlak snapped, and Newt cringed a little, feeling the shaking starting up again. He'd considered the possibility that he had been drugged, but had to face the reality that most likely his body was responding to what had happened - he was developing a form of shell shock, like some of the aurors he had met when Theseus brought friends home after the war. He tried not to think of those memories. Those men had been to war, they had suffered. He wasn't entitled to feel the same.

"I'll need more food for the creatures soon sir," Newt mumbled. Gnarlak nodded slowly.  
"Get me a list of what you need, and then we'll talk about how you can earn it."  
"Thank you sir," Newt mumbled. "What am I to do tonight?"  
Gnarlak gestured for him to undress, and then a wave of his hand wrapped a spell around Newt, hiding his body from view unless you were close to him. Near Gnarlak, and whoever Gnarlak was speaking to, he'd appear naked, but from further away he was wearing a dark and short robe. Newt wasn't sure if it was a kindness or an advertisement, but he was grateful nonetheless.  
"I'll see-" Gnarlak paused as a house elf appeared in the room, leaning in to pass on a message. He smirked. "I'm going to go out, you can go and stand by the back wall, I'll let you know if I need you."

Newt nodded, slipping away, trying not to cringe as a nearby wizard ran a hand up his thigh. It took a moment for Newt to realise that everyone there was looking at a wizard wearing a dark coat standing by the bar. It was quieter than normal, and all eyes were on the newcomer. Gnarlak clicked, and Newt felt a slight tug from the goblin's magic. He walked closer, and as he was almost there he dropped to his knees, crawling closer under the man's gaze. He stopped at his feet, looking up at him.

Gnarlak sneered. "I haven't had any complaints, and he won't be any trouble. You can have a private room or the floor is yours."   
The stranger reached out to cup Newt's face with one hand, a thumb brushing his cheek surprisingly gently. Newt couldn't stop himself tilting his head slightly towards a touch that didn't hurt, even if he knew it wouldn't last. After a moment, the stranger spoke.  
"A private room. Unlike your boy, I'm not here to put on a show."

Gnarlak nodded, gesturing out with one hand to direct the stranger towards a private room. Newt hesitated for a moment, until the man nodded.   
"You can stand."  
He stumbled to his feet, leading the way, head ducked down slightly. His heart was racing and he was feeling more than a little disorientated - there was something about this man that caught his attention, drew him in. The man looked at him in a different way from the other clients, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. 

He opened the door to the private room, stepping inside and folding himself to kneel once more. He bowed his head, hearing the man whispering a locking charm, and then felt the tingle of magic brush him as the stranger checked for surveillance spells. Newt tried not to panic at that. The man wanted privacy and didn't want to be disturbed, and that was bad. There were only two ways he could see it going. One was that he was about to get hurt, a lot. The second would explain why everyone had stared when he walked in.

The man crouched down in front of him, his dark coat brushing the floor.  
"What's your name?"  
Newt hesitated for a moment, considering lying as option two became the clear route this was going to take.  
"Newt," he whispered, and saw a flicker of pain cross the man's face.  
"Newt Scamander?" the stranger asked. "I'm Percival Graves. I worked with your brother during the war."

He could see the confusion on Percival's face, and he could understand that. He didn't understand how Theseus's brother could have got mixed up in something like this. He swallowed, and Percival took off his coat before holding it out. Newt took it, wrapping it around his body. Percival got to his feet, and sat on the edge of the bed, signalling for Newt to join him. Newt managed to clamber up onto the bed, curling up on himself.  
"Are you here willingly?" Percival asked, and Newt nodded quickly. 

"I want you to leave with me," Percival continued, and Newt shook his head, backing away from him.  
"I can't," Newt muttered, horrified at the thought. If he left, then Gnarlak would make good on all of his threats and hurt the creatures, and his time here would have been for nothing. To save the creatures, he had to see this through to the end.

"Why not?" Percival demanded, and Newt shook his head.  
"I just can't, I'm not ready to yet."  
"If you value being fucked by strangers that much, I am sure there are plenty of No-Maj bars in London you could go to," Percival snapped, and Newt cowered back from him a little. "Your brother is worried sick about you, you know that?"

"I didn't mean to upset him," Newt mumbled, feeling his body starting to shake again. This was bad. Previously he'd managed to suppress most of the shaking around the clients, his body only losing control in the case and even then when he tried to sleep, but at this moment he was trembling. He blinked back tears. "You can let him know I'm safe, can't you?" he pleaded softly.

"I can't let him know you're safe when you clearly aren't," Percival answered. "You're a mess. You're underweight, and I can't believe you want to be at some goblin's beck and call. What's he got on you?"  
"Nothing," Newt answered quickly. "Nothing like that."

"It's got to be pretty big-" Percival began, before his eyes lit up with sudden understanding. "It's that suitcase, isn't it. Theseus told me about it-"  
"No," Newt said quickly. "I wouldn't bring animals in to the country, MACUSA would kill them, I'm not that dumb, that's not the reason." The words slipped from his mouth in a garbled mess. Percival stared at him in silent fury, and Newt cringed away from him. Percival took a few slow deep breaths, and when he spoke his voice was quieter, but the undertone of anger lingered.

"Does he have your suitcase?"  
"That isn't the reas-" Newt's protests were cut off by Percival raising his hand.  
"Does he have your suitcase?"  
Ashamed, Newt nodded. Percival considered for a moment, and then nodded.  
"We'll deal with that once we've got it off of him. We have to find a way to get the case, and then- I presume he's put wards on?"  
Newt nodded, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"How long have you been here?" Percival asked, his voice a little kinder now.  
"Three weeks," Newt admitted. Percival swore beneath his breath, but his anger wasn't aimed at Newt this time.  
"We'll find a way to get the case out, and you'll be home soon."

Newt hesitated. Part of him wanted to just collapse and murmur desperate thanks. But he made himself shake his head.  
"I can't leave, not yet."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean you can't leave?" Percival asked, the words coming out harsher than he intended. Newt cowered back slightly from his words, and Percival looked him over. He was a mess. He was thin, shaking visibly, his eyes sunken. He looked like he hadn't slept for a couple of weeks, his expression occasionally lapsing into the kind of hollow stare that he remembered from the war. It was a horrible thing to see, the kind of thing that would haunt you for the rest of your life.

Newt looked down.  
"I promise you, we'll make sure we get your case out. I can sort out a permit for you, say you have them for educational reasons or something. As long as you keep them in the case, then you aren't breaking the law." It wasn't technically true, but he was sure that he would be able to protect the creatures.

Newt nodded, his arms still wrapped around his chest. He looked afraid, and Percival nearly reached out to embrace him, but Newt had clearly suffered a lot of touch recently he didn't want. He didn't want to make it worse.  
"I still can't go."

Percival considered. There were potions that people could get addicted to, which could be used in cases like this.  
"We have antidotes-"  
"He hasn't drugged me," Newt answered softly, his body still trembling. Percival reached out, resting a hand on Newt's shoulder, willing to let go if Newt shrugged him off. Instead Newt leaned into his touch, the shakes growing into full strength shudders against his side.

"Tell me what it is," Percival said, keeping his voice firm and measured, the voice he'd use for his younger aurors when they'd come face to face with something bad.  
"I'm investigating," Newt mumbled. "I came here to investigate animal smuggling, and I've... I've learned a lot. A few more days, and I'll have enough to bring him down."

"You came to America?" Percival questioned, even though he was sure he wasn't going to get the answer he wanted from that question.  
"To the Blind Pig," Newt answered. "I thought if I could stay here for a month or two, I'd get enough information- I came when the case was mostly empty, with a couple of month's food. And I've got a lot, I've got ... there's a boat coming in at the end of the month. The Golden Star. It's going to be carrying a crate full of demiguise-"  
Percival raised his hand. He didn't think he could handle hearing any more of it. 

Percival had been raised from childhood knowing that he was bred to serve as a guard dog for MACUSA, that he might die in service to the country. That paled in comparison to this, to his memories of Theseus in the war, running across the battlefield, drawing gunfire and spells so that the rest of his unit could be safe. He couldn't even imagine how the Scamander brothers had been brought up, to be so strong in their beliefs, and so wrong when it came to estimating their own value.

"You knew this was going to happen?" he asked. "All of it?"  
"I'll admit that the physical discomfort was a little greater than I imagined, and I hadn't expected there to be a half giant-although from a research purpose it was-" Newt shook his head, trying to focus himself. Percival ignored the nausea creeping through him. "But the initial plan was to persuade Gnarlak to think he was keeping me prisoner. I suspected they'd be quick to forget that I could still hear when my mouth was full." Newt was trying to sound confident, but there was a quiver in his voice at the end of it which belayed fear. 

If Percival had any doubt about rescuing Newt the second he had seen him, that doubt faded now.  
"You aren't staying here Newt. Your brother would never forgive me if I leave you here, and I'd never forgive myself either."  
"Why?" Newt queried. "I'm here because I planned to be. I'm not... It doesn't matter. And I've learned so much about the creature trade here. I can save them - some wizards too from what I heard-"

***

Newt looked up at Percival in confusion, struggling to understand why he was so set against this. It was a sensible solution, and it had been working. 

Percival's touch was gentle, guiding him against his side, and that tenderness was reassuring - it reminded him of being in the case.   
"There's a wizard who is coming tomorrow, who is involved in the Snidget trade. Please, you can't let those creatures ... they're so delicate," Newt pleaded, unable to explain. He was fond of snidgets, knew that they wouldn't do well being traded. They were precious, and endangered. "I'll be in the room if you don't pull me out."

There were other creatures he'd fail if he left tomorrow, but the snidgets were his priority.  
"Do you know his name?" Percival asked curiously.   
Newt nodded, unwilling to give up the information.  
"I'll arrest him the second he lands, and we can use veritaserum," Percival said, and he sounded certain. "You can even lead the interview if you want."  
"And the snidgets?" Newt asked, taking quick breaths. He could feel the terror he had been holding at bay for the past three weeks starting to gnaw beneath his skin.  
"Released into your care, assuming you are willing to consult for MACUSA, rather than remain here. Obviously, we aren't going to be releasing internationally endangered creatures into the care of a whore." The anger was creeping back into Percival's voice, and Newt tried not to panic. The anxiety was growing, and he could feel himself gasping.  
"Please," he begged, and Percival's hands were on his shoulders, guiding him to control his breathing.  
"I'll let you look after them Newt, you're the expert, I promise that we aren't going to take them away from you." Percival was murmuring, but it felt like he was speaking at a distance. Newt struggled, panting and gulping for air with little success. He couldn't breathe. Percival was guiding him closer, pulling him so that his back was against Percival's front, and he could feel Percival's breath.

Slowly, he began to understand that Percival was talking to him, telling him to match his breathing. Percival was setting a slow pace, his chest rising and falling, and with the terror flowing through Newt's body it felt impossible to slow down that much. But he tried. He gradually managed to get his breathing to the same speed as Percival's, and the room around him seemed to regain some of its colour. Percival reached out, stroking his fingers through Newt's hair, and shushing him softly, the way Newt would a creature.

"If I promise I'll listen to your evidence, and let you play a role in what happens to the creatures, are you willing to leave with me?"  
"If the case is safe," Newt insisted, but relief bubbled through him. He wanted to escape so badly. He wasn't sure why he was panicking so much now, only knew that he was, that he wasn't sure he could handle longer here. Percival seemed to understand, reaching out and squeezing his hand with surprising gentleness. He maneuvered Newt so that he was laying down on the bed, his head cradled on Percival's lap, his coat around his shoulders.  
"You're a mess," he said softly. "And I can't just walk out with you. But if you stay with me until closing time, and then I'll go and arrange a raid. We'll get you out before lunch time tomorrow."

Newt nodded, not sure he could trust himself to speak at that moment. Everything felt overwhelming. He felt like he'd been handling what had happened, acting in a way that was natural for humans, allowing them to have sex with him in exchange for information he wanted. Only now a door had been opened, and he was frightened.

He thought of when he had first found Dougal, beaten and starved, in a trader's basement. Newt had thrown open the door, and rather than escape the demiguise had cringed back from the light, seeing only more pain rather than hope. He knew now, what that felt like.  
"Newt?" Percival rested a hand on his shoulder. "You deserve better than this, I swear it."

Newt smiled to himself, not bothering to point out to Percival that he was wrong. If Percival would feel better by telling that lie, Newt had no intent to stop him.


	6. Chapter 6

For a while, Percival allowed Newt to just lay there, his head in Percival's lap, stroking his hair softly. Newt felt the tension bleed from him. He managed to hold the tears at bay, and to smile, to act like it was all a game. Eventually, Percival had shifted, and he had sat up. He'd been given a pen and some paper, and scribbled down all the details he could remember. Percival took the notes, tucking them securely into a pocket, and then embraced Newt.  
"I will make sure you're out of here by tomorrow evening," he whispered against Newt's ear. Newt nodded cautiously, not seeming able to speak. Percival glanced at the door.  
"We'd better go out. I'll go first."  
Newt nodded, not sure he could face heading outside again. Knowing rescue was imminent, it felt like the floodgates had opened, and emotions he had been holding at bay crashed through him, threatening to lift him off of his feet. He smiled shakily, and let Percival step away, taking off the other man's coat. Suddenly, he felt his nakedness more intensely than he had before, and wished he could hold onto the fabric, but Percival had already swept from the room.

He gave it a minute before he crept out, moving on his hands and knees, his head bowed. Gnarlak came to meet him, clasping a strong hand on Newt's shoulder.  
"I hear you gave MACUSA's boy a good evening."  
"I tried sir," Newt murmured, and when Gnarlak offered him a drink he took it gratefully, gulping the stinging liquid. He wondered if he would have been able to stop having it, if he had been here longer, or if he would have come to rely on alcohol to help him make it through each hour. Gnarlak handed him over to another friend, and he went with him willingly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Percival reaching for his wand, but after a moment Percival came to his senses, his hands dropping back down to his sides. Newt closed his eyes and turned away. He could survive this one more time.

He knew the man he had been given to, knew he had no particularly painful requests. This was manageable. He just had to fight the fear that bubbled within him even now.

 

***

Dougal greeted him the moment he entered the case, thin arms wrapping around his legs. He fell to his knees on the floor of his cabin, cradling Dougal, his face buried in the soft white fur of his friend's shoulder. Dougal patted his paw against Newt's head, and pulled him through into the case proper. He was only just able to grab his clothes as he was pulled along.

Newt had given up on even the pretense of a bed now. He felt most comfortable surrounded by his creatures, and was too tired to resist the fact they herded him in beside them. He lay down against them. He considered voicing his concerns, letting them know that rescue might be coming, but he wasn't sure he could do it. Some of the creatures seemed to understand every word he said, and he couldn't risk giving them hope.

It didn't seem real. The niffler seemed to want to curl up on his chest tonight, and Newt allowed it, holding him close. He tried not to cry, but the nundu lapping his face made him realise he was. He flinched a little at her rough tongue, trying to get away, but the tenderness was more to him than the pain. He just had to sleep for a few hours, and then get up and do any cleaning that remained. He'd get some food for lunch, and then have work. He couldn't risk thinking about the possibility of rescue.

The nundu nuzzled at his head, whining plaintively, and Newt wished he understood what she was saying. He rubbed his fingers through her fur, hoping it comforted her, and let himself rest.

He woke to a knock on the lid of the case, and tensed, his hand going automatically to his side before he remembered he had lost his wand. The knocks continued, getting louder and more insistent. The nundu growled low in her throat, but he stumbled to his feet, clambering up the ladder, wondering what he had done to start the day with Gnarlak angry. He pushed open the lid.

Percival looked down at him, and moved his hand. It took Newt a moment to realise he was being offered his wand. He took it, staring at it in wonder, before clambering up out from the case, to see several aurors standing nearby in a protective circle. Gnarlak lay on the floor nearby, struggling against a silencing curse and a body bind.

Percival held out a hand towards him.  
"You need to give an interview, we’ve uncharmed the case, and then we've got some creatures for you to help."

Newt nodded. He still couldn't believe any of this was real, but helping creatures was something he could do.  
He paused as they approached the door, only too aware of what Gnarlak had threatened - if the spells weren't lifted, his case would catch fire, and everything within would be destroyed. He couldn't face carrying it over the threshold. He rested it on the floor, and then opened it.

"Newt?" Percival asked curiously.  
"You carry it."  
"Why are you getting in? He said it would catch fire," Percival reminded him, and Newt nodded.  
"You said you removed those spells." Newt's voice was level. "So it's safe for me to be in there. And if it isn't... I can't let the creatures face it alone." He dropped down into the case.

For a moment, he waited. Then the lid of the case closed, and he felt the slight movement that indicated the case was being carried. He closed his eyes, lips moving as he silently ran through every protection spell that he knew. 

The movement continued, and Newt let out the breath he was holding. They had made it, he was sure of that. He'd crossed the threshold, and his nightmare was over. He could feel the fear like a solid weight upon him, creeping over him like a lethifold. He whimpered for a moment, overcome by the horror of it, before managing to calm. The nundu sat to one side of him, and Dougal was on the other. He remembered how afraid Dougal had been those first few days. Dougal was recovering from torture, from unspeakable horrors, but the demiguise had acted the way Newt knew he was acting now. Newt had been driven by fear he couldn't even voice, just knowing that he wanted to escape.

The movement stopped, and for some time the case remained still. When the lid finally opened, Newt wasn't sure he wanted to go to see where they were. It took him a few moments to gather the necessary strength and slink up to the ladder, clambering up the steps. He nearly slipped more than once, terror making him fumble.

Percival helped him from the case, a wooden box on the desk in front of him. Newt could hear faint chirrups echoing from within. As he watched, Percival picked up the box, and unlocked it. 

Four small birds, each no larger than a walnut, took to the air. Their strangely jointed wings allowed them to zip around. Newt carefully reached out to one, making a soothing noise. When it perched on his finger he brought it closer, examining it. Its golden plumage was marked with blood, and one of its eyes was clouded with a cataract. But it was only a little underweight, and he hoped that it would recover given time.

Percival's smile was almost indulgent.  
"I want to tell your brother you have been found."  
It wasn't a request, and Newt knew he wasn't able to refuse it. Instead, he nodded his head, attempting to look confident.

Another snidget moved to perch on Newt's hand, and Newt allowed it, staring at the thin wings which propelled it almost impossibly through the air.  
"What are you going to tell him?"  
"That you are with me and uninjured. Anything else can wait."

Newt nodded, and Percival paused.  
"I have some things to deal with here. Will you be alright in here with those creatures? We need to photograph them before they can be handed over to you."  
"I'll take care of them," Newt answered, nipping back into his case to gather some flowers that would provide the poor birds with some desperately needed energy. 

He clambered back out with the orchids, setting them up so that the snidgets could feed. He watched as they feasted on the nectar, knowing that they must have suffered trapped in that dark box. He found himself thinking about it and shuddering.

The poor beasts had been trapped in the dark, with no idea of how to get out. They had been hurt, and they had been afraid, and probably felt that they'd been foolish to get into such a situation. Newt whimpered softly, sorrow sweeping through him.

He felt a fear he hadn't felt since childhood building up inside of him. He remembered the older boys laughing, telling him that they had had sex with him while he was unconscious, while he was helpless. It had been a lie, but at that moment it had been a truth he couldn't escape. He remembered telling Leta, his only friend, the only one that he could trust. She'd asked for information, and he'd provided it, and he retched as he realised he'd have to answer questions now. He was going to be expected to tell Percival all the intricacies of what happened.

He was worthless. He should have known he was never meant for more than this. That thought made him sob brokenly. He could remember how Leta had smiled, told him she had pleasured herself to imagining herself in his place in his recollection of nightmares. He wondered if she’d enjoy knowing what had happened to him since. He'd saved these creatures, but other ones would need help, and his own life meant nothing compared to them.

He heard a faint crash, and the door burst open, a woman walking to him quickly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He hadn't even seen her, but he held onto her desperately, trying to stop the tears as she shushed him and held him close.


End file.
